The Charity Show
by Yeahjusttrash
Summary: Mr. Moon and the crew have been recruited to put on a show to raise money for a charity organization at the request of Nana Noodleman. But when Ms. Crawly finds a list of joke acts, she thinks it's the set for the next show. After posters are made and word gets out, the theater group gets stuck with one embarrassing show. Slight Buster/Eddie and Meena/Johnny if you squint.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for starting a couple different things rather than continuing other stuff, but I already had this started.**

The theater was mostly empty in the calm early morning, save for a few seats in the front row taken up by Rosita, Eddie, Gunter, Meena, Johnny, and Ash, all of whom were lounging comfortably. Mr. Moon sat on the edge of the stage in front of them as he explained the threater's next event.

"So it's a fundraiser?" Rosita asked with pen and notepad in hand.

"Of sorts. It's more of a charity event really." The koala explained. "Nana Noodleman has asked us to contribute to an organization she's sponsoring. We're one of a number of local businesses that were recruited to help." Mr. Moon perked up with pride as he said this "The funds are going towards a local homeless shelter in the city. Our goal is to collectively help raise the 125,000 dollars needed." He continued as he got up to pace the length of the stage. "So, we're here to come up with ways to help reach our goal. Any ideas?" He said with an enthusiastic look towards his company. Ash was the first to raise a hand from spot curled up in one of the theater seats. Surprised to see the teenager contributing first, Moon was eager to hear what her idea was. "Yes, Ash!"

"Why don't we just tell people that if they donate enough, Johnny does the next show shirtless. His fangirls would probably donate enough to fund the shelter themselves." Ash explained these in a cool tone, leaning against the armrest with her head in her hand as she try to hide how amusing the idea actually was. Johnny was not a fan of this idea, as was made evident by the look of flustered horror on his face. Everyone looked at Ash in shock to how blunt she was and Johnny sputtered out something intelligible before finally being able to respond.

"Wot!? Why do I haf ta be the one bein' humiliated on stage? I'm not-"

"You're a teenage heartthrob. Your fans would probably pay anything to see you topless." Ash shamelessly explained with a smirk. She knew she was right and everyone else present awkwardly shifting in their seats (save Gunter who was snickering) were in silent agreement.

Johnny looked to the others for some kind of counter, but when no one said anything, he groaned and slumped in his seat. Mr. Moon spoke up. "Now Johnny, we're only passing around ideas. Obviously we don't expect you to-"

"Nah, I'd do it." Johnny cut him off, much to Mr. Moon's surprise. "Unde' one condition." The teen continued and turned to smirk at Ash. "You'd hafta' preform too. Some ditzy little pop song in that stupid, pink leotard getup. I'm sure your fans'll love it." He leaned back in his seat arms crossed as he spoke.

"I picked out that dress." Mr. Moon mumbled taking offense to the comment, but no one paid him any mind. Everyone was focused on the rocker and rebel, watching with either concern, amusement or (in Gunter's case) delight.

Ash took Johnny's preposition as a challenge, and she wasn't about to back down. "Alright, fine." She sneered at him with a determined glare. "Heh, while we're at it, we should make Meena rap too." She added nonchalantly as she turned her head back to look toward the stage, a slight smirk on her lips.

Meena's ears immediately perked up at this and she went wide-eyed. "What? No!" She quickly detested, not wanting to be involved in the other two teens apparent quest to humiliate themselves.

She was now the center of attention of many inquisitive looks. Eddie was the first to ask. "You can rap?"

Meena shook her head frantically, "Nononono, absolutely not!" She denied as her face started to turn pink behind her ears.

"I have proof on my phone that says otherwise~" Ash hummed as she pulled her phone and waved it a bit.

Meena's eyes got even wider with panic. "You said you deleted that!" She shushed.

"You shouldn't sing with your headphones on if you don't want others sneaking up on you." Ash smiled.

Meena made a grab for the phone over Johnny, her words coming out in a desperate hiss. "Ash, give me that!"

"Make me."

The three teenagers fell into a tussle of Ash trying to keep her phone out of the elephant's reach and an amused Johnny holding Meena back.

"Can you send me that?" Johnny laughed out to Ash. Before he could get an answer, Rosita cut in.

"Will you three behave!" The mother was standing in front of them now glaring them down. The teens froze then quickly readjusted themselves in their seats. Once they were seated properly, Rosita shot a glare to Eddie and Gunter who were giggling off to the side. The two fell silent under her scrutiny. After a moment, her gaze soften and she turned to her boss. "You were saying, Mr. Moon?"

The koala was pulled away from writing down Ash and Johnny's suggested acts as he was address. "Yes, well, those are some interesting ideas, but-"

"But completely inappropriate!" Rosita cut the theater owner off sternly. "This is a family-friendly theater after all, right Mr. Moon?" The mother was standing in front of the stage with her head turn toward Mr. Moon, looking at him expectantly.

"Well, not necessarily." The koala began. "Yes we host a lot of family-friendly events, but they don't all have to be. We could put on a more... adult show." Rosita was looking at her boss in shock as he continued. "The only problem is we would need more acts." Mr. Moon was pacing the stage as he spoke, speaking more to himself than the crowd in front of him. He was brought out of thoughts by Ash's voice.

"Oh, we can come up with acts. Why don't you just pass around a pen and paper." To Ash's delight and Rosita 's horror, Mr. Moon passed around his clipboard with paper he had been taking notes on and a pen. Rosita too flustered to write anything and passed it to an eager Eddie before returning to her seat. Once it had made its way through the giggling group, Mr. Moon regained possession of his clipboard and began looking over what the others had wrote.

"Alrightie, it seems our first suggestion was for Gunter to preform a pole dancing route..." The theater owner began. That was obviously Eddie's suggestion. He could tell just from the sloppy handwriting. Under it was the suggestion of partners pole dancing with Rosita, written in Gunter's glitter pen. "Gunter, I don't get the feeling Rosita will want to join you for this particular performance." As Mr. Moon said this, Rosita's face became stricken and she shook her head.

"Awwww! Rosita, vhy not?!" Gunter pouted at his dance partner. "It is great for your gluteus! And it vould be fun!"

Despite his pleads, the mother pig still looked unenthusiastic about the idea. Mr. Moon decided she probably wouldn't be convinced and crossed out Gunter's suggestion. Clearing his throat, the theater owner continued. "Moving along, the next item is a lovely song suggestion for Mike! And the song a Westside Story classics." The koala had a knowing smile on his face as he peaked over his clipboard at three teens who had all seen the suggestion. All three were trying to keep a straight face with varying degrees of success. Everyone else present was left in confusion as to why this idea was so funny. The confusion dissipated as Mr. Moon continued, his voice teasingly innocent, "I'm sure Mike could do a lovely rendition of 'I Feel Pretty'." Johnny was the first to lose his restraint and doubled over in his seat, covering his mouth with his hands and chuckling. Judging from the smooth penmanship and it's placement on his list, Mr. Moon guessed Mike's song request came from Meena. Underneath was an added detail in Johnny's handwriting. "And the next suggestion is for his to be in costume! What a excellent idea!" The actual words on the paper were just 'in drag please' with an arrow pointing towards Meena's writing.

Eddie began snickering into his hoof and even Rosita was smiling in amusement. "Oooo! Ve can make him look so pretty!" Gunter chirped, his voice lacking any irony.

The pig's earnest response made Mr. Moon smile. It wasn't that the theater owner saw anything wrong with Mike wearing a dress, he just knew what the mouse's reaction to such a suggestion would be and it would be hilarious. 'And after all, if Mike wanted to have a say in this, he should show up at these meetings' Mr. Moon thought to himself as he circled the two ideas together before reading the last item on his paper. "And lastly, we have a request for-" he stopped at read over the suggestion again, his eyes widened and smile gone. Slowly, the koala continued. "For the owners of the theater to preform a rendition of 'Car Wash'." The koala's eyelids lowered and he looked over at Ash. The porcupine meet his gaze with a devilish grin on her face from where she was comfortably nestled in her seat. "Also in costume." He added lamely.

"What? It only seems fair that you guys join in on this. And this song seemed... fitting." Ash smiled knowingly as she spoke the last word.

"Uh, Buster? H-how does she know about that?" Eddie stuttered out with wide eyes fixed on Ash, even as his head turned towards Mr. Moon.

"A little bird told me." Ash purred, glancing between an exasperated koala and a nervous sheep. Everyone else present was either confused by the whole transaction or was Meena, who was desperately trying to hide away behind her ears.

Mr. Moon sighed and glanced down at his watch. He shot up from his seated position on the edge of the stage. "Whoops! I kept us past our meeting time. Okay, great job brainstorming, everybody! You all had some really creative ideas!" All the animals were dismissed and dispersed throughout the theater to complete whatever tasks they had to do. The koala headed off to his office with Eddie following after his.

"Buster! Wait up!" Eddie called as he caught up to his friend. "You're not actually gonna make a show out of this, are you?!"

"Of course not." Mr. Moon drawled out comfortingly. "This was just to get everyone thinking. We might be able to spin something off of these ideas. Gunter seemed perfectly comfortable with doing a more mature act. But we still have plenty of time to come up with a show, so I wouldn't worry so much if I were y-"

"Mr. Moon, I have Judith from the bank on line 2." Ms. Crawly cutoff her boss as the pair entered her office.

Mr. Moon sighed and shook his head a little. "Well, no use bringing back habits." He said with a small shrug good bye towards Eddie before responding to Ms. Crawly. "I'll take the call in my office." The theater owner's clipboard was casually discarded on the old lizards desk as he walked by. In hindsight, leaving a list of racy acts and the information for putting together the charity show on the desk of his easily confused secretary wasn't a wise choice. Because with that careless act, Buster Moon had sealed the fate of his next show.

 **Mwahahaha! I know I started something else, but this was something I started and love this idea! Honestly, I still don't feel I have the skill for this idea, but the support I've gotten recently pushed me to post this. Nothing shows how much you love characters like putting them in horrible embarrassing situations. Again, let me know if anyone wants me to continue this. (also if anyone has song requests for Johnny, Ash, Meena, and Gunter, I'm open to suggestions)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A couple ppl wanted this continued, so here we go. (Man, a lot of you really want Mike in a dress!) Btw, I've decided to use 'Moon' instead of 'Mr. Moon' when writing for him, cuz it's easier and I'm lazy.**

"MOON!" Mike came storming through the theater in fury. "What exactly are the posters out on the front of the theater about?!" He angrily approached the back of the theater where Moon and the rest of the employees were gathered standing or sat on crates on stage. Unbeknownst to the mouse, Moon and Ms. Crawly had just explained the situation to the others, telling them that the secretary had mistakenly called the organizer for the charity and told him about he show plan as though it had been decided on by Moon. The organizer had been surprisingly eager to approve it and Ms. Crawly made and hung posters explaining what the show was and how to donate. What's done was done and the performers/stage crew had been more or less easily forgiving of Ms. Crawly's fumble.

"Well, look who actually decided to show up! Odd, we don't normally get to see you at these meetings, Mike." The koala was unfazed by the small singers rage.

"Don't act cute, Moon! I demand an explanation!" Mike was seething.

"Now Mike, there's no need for that tone." Rosita's voice was sweet and motherly, but her expression was warning.

Meena was the first to try and answer Mike's question rather than just give him disapproving looks with everyone else. "We're, uh, we're doing a charity show, ya know to help raise money for a homeless shelter, and started coming up with ideas for it on Friday." Meena was fidgeting with her hands as she spoke from where she was standing further back on stage. She glanced at Ash as she continued. "Ash had the idea for us to do acts that were kinda... outside of our comfort zones?"

"I think she was thinking more along the lines of fan service." Eddie spoke up with a wary smile from where he was leaning against some stage rigging.

"Hey, I didn't think we'd actually _do_ it!" Ash defended with a light chuckle from her seat on one of the available crates.

"So why _are_ we doing it?!" Mike growled in irritation.

Ash gave a worried glance at where Moon and Ms. Crawly were standing. "Well..."

"Uh-that was my fault!" Moon jumped in, quickly taking the blame. The others had been understanding about the whole ordeal, but Moon didn't have faith the mouse would be as forgiving. "After typing up everyone's very amusing ideas, I accidentally sent them to the charity's coordinator along with some other information. The acts were approved and the charity has already started advertising for the show so... here we are!" Moon gave an uneasy smile, hoping Mike bought his lie. There was a stillness in the theater as everyone waited for Mike's reaction.

"...It said I had to wear a dress." Mike gritted out after a moment.

"Yes." Moon nodded, not seeing anything wrong with that.

"A. Dress."

"I'm well aware what the posters say, Mike."

"In what universe do you see me wearing a **dress**?!" The mouse's voice increased sharply at the end of the question, making everyone present tense up.

"How 'bout the one where you're nose-deep in debt and under contract with us and don't have a choice?" Eddie chimed, all too happy to take Mike down a few pegs.

"What about princess porky, huh? Her name isn't on there and _she's_ under contact with you bozos too!" The tiny singer pointed accusingly in the direction of where Rosita was standing next to Ms. Crawly.

"Yes, well, Rosita ask to bow out of this particular show when we were first coming up with it. Something you could have done too if you had, I don't know, _been_ at that meeting?" Moon explained somewhat gleefully. The situation was a mess but telling Mike off like this almost made it worth it.

Before the huffy mouse could think of a response, Gunter piped up. "Don't be such a up-tight-dinkel-shplat! It will be fun! And is for a good cause, no?" The pig cheerily tried to lift Mike's spirits from where he was half leaning on Ash's crate.

"Well, what if nobody bothers to donate? My lose of dignity would be for nothing!" Mike snapped back.

"Mike, chill. If no one donates, we don't do the show." Ash stated with an eye roll, getting tried of the mouse's tantrum.

"Ash is right. We're only on for the show if people donate enough t' the shelta'." Johnny explained when Mike gave a confused and heavily annoyed look.

"Well, why didn't ya say so!" Mike grinned is selfish glee. "I knew there had to be a way out of this. You better set the limit high, Moon! Ya hear me?"

"I assure you I will, though I doubt it would even be necessary." Moon said as he straightened his bow tie and recomposed himself. He turned slightly as he was addressing every on stage now. "As I was about to tell everyone before Mike's colorful entrance, I don't think anyone should be getting too worried about preforming just yet. Getting folks to donate to the theater is like pulling teeth! Believe me, I know." The koala heaved a little, exasperated sigh. "I tried everything I could think of to raise funds for the theater before. So although this is a possibility, it's not a very likely one." Gunter made disappointed noise at this. "Nevertheless, the professional thing do to is to prepare for it, no matter how unlikely. That means you all will still be expected to be preparing and rehearsing your acts once finalized."

"Oh good! We'll still get to see Mike in a dress." Ash smirk.

Mike glowered at her. "Why you littl- "

"Alright! We still have work that needs to be done today." Moon cut in before things had a chance to get ugly. "Johnny and Eddie; you two are on for organizing props. Ash, Gunter, we had a new shipment of stage makeup that needs labeling putting away. And no getting into it this time! I know there are 36 cases of sparkly eyeshadow and there better still be when you're done, Gunter. Mike-" After warning Ash and Gunter (mostly Gunter), Moon stopped when he saw the mouse stomping off. The theater owner sighed. "Meena, can go and keep an eye on him until he calms down? He's nicer with you." Meena nodded with a sympathetic smile in response and followed after Mike. The others had pretty much dispersed as well to complete their tasks. "Rosita, a word in my office please?" Moon motioned for the mother pig to follow him and Ms. Crawly upstairs, which she did with a slightly confused expression.

Once in his office, Moon closed the door behind Rosita and faced her. He adjusted his suit jacket nervously. "Now then, incase we do have to preform this show, which is highly unlikely, but in the incredibly unlikely case that we do..." The koala trailed off looking uneasy.

"Mr. Moon?" Rosita tilted her head, confused as to why her boss was acting so fidgety.

"I know this wasn't your first choice for a show and you didn't want to be a part of it! And I completely understand that-"

"Me. Moon." This time the pig said his name sternly, pushing him to get to the point.

Moon sighed. "If we raise enough and have to do this show, I will have to perform. So I was wondering if there was any chance you might be willing to announce the acts?"

"Oh, of course!" Rosita chirped sweetly, much to the koala's surprise.

"Really? That was easier than I expected. I thought you weren't fond of this kind of show?"

The mother shrugged softly. "I may not want to do these kinds of acts, but I wouldn't stop others. Although I'm a bit concerned about the children preforming." Rosita was referring to the three youngest members of the theater team; Ash, Johnny, and Meena; all of whom were actually legal adults and Rosita knew it. "But I suppose I have really have no say in that. Besides, this is for good cause and I'm happy to do my part!"

This left Moon beaming. He took Rosita's hoof in both hands and thanked her before going up to his desk. "If you see Eddie, please send him up here. Oh, and could you please check on how Ash and Gunter are doing?" Moon asked as Rosita headed out of the office. "You know how Gunter is with glittery makeup." The pig smiled knowing and nodded before leaving.

A few minutes later, Eddie causally strolled into the office. "Hey, what's up, Buster? Rosita said you wanted me?"

Moon looked up from the paperwork he had been doing. "Ah, Eddie. Yes, I have a bit of a technicality I need to discuss with you." The sheep cocked an eyebrow and smiled in amusement at his friend's overly formal word use. "You see, the wording Ms. Crawly used was vague enough and the communication was unclear enough that the coordinator only knows the final act will be done by the owners of the theater. He wasn't given our names." Moon was sitting up straight with his hand clasped in front of him resting on his desk. He looked the image of professionalism. However his eyes were shifted off to one side as he spoke, not meeting Eddie's. "Most of the town is unaware that you are now my business partner. So it's unlikely that anyone is expecting you to preform. What I'm saying is, well, you don't necessarily have to be casted in the show." Moon hoped against hope that he didn't sound disappointed saying the last part.

"Wow... you actually think it's gonna happen, don't you?" Eddie said with worry for his small friend.

"No no, I meant what I said down there. I don't think this show stands hardly any chance of coming to light." Moon brushed off Eddie's concern, his voice genuine in just how little faith he had in the show happening. "Nevertheless, there's still a chance. And I assumed you'd rather there be no chance at all of you having to go on stage and-"

"Oh come on, Buster." Eddie cut off The koala with a light chuckle. "I'm not about to let you embarrass yourself in front an theater audience... by yourself." Moons ears peaked up and his gaze finally met Eddie's. The sheep smirking a bit at him. "If we have do this, we do it together." As if the emphasize his point, Eddie stuck out his arm to shake on it.

Moon didn't take his hoof. His was too busy staring in awe of his friend's loyalty, giving the sheep the same look he did the day Eddie decided to help with the car wash. "Really?" Moon finally managed to breath out.

Eddie used his free hoof to scratch behind his head and he looked off to the side. "Yeah, going through with this sounds terrible, but it sounds even worse doing it alone, ya' kno-" His sentence was cut short due to the short and formidable arm crushing his rib cage. Moon had, as it seemed to Eddie, teleported from his seat behind the desk to standing on it in order to hug his taller friend, completely ignoring the sheep's out stretched hoof. All professional mannerisms gone out the window.

Eddie froze at the sudden display of affection, he face suddenly feeling warm for some reason. Slowly, Eddie's extended arm lowered and his hoof cane to rest in the smaller mammal's back.

A moment later Moon's common sense return, he quickly separated himself from the sheep and cleared his throat. "Thanks Eddie. You're- you're a real pal." The koala spoke sincerely and smiled up at his company.

Eddie felt his throat go dry for a moment before coughing out a nervous chuckle. "Heh. Yeah, well, what's a little public humiliation between old friends, right?" The sheep started walking backwards towards the door, doing finger (hoof?) guns as he tried to exit casually. Unfortunately, when Eddie spun on his heels to face the door, he miscalculated how far the door was and his face smacked into glass. He rubbed his nose and glanced back at Moon, giving another nervous chuckle before ducking out of the office.

Moon watched with concern, then smiled and shook his head at the sheep. He went and hopped back down to his seat and continued his paperwork, the smile still on his face.

 **that came out shippier than I expected. Let me know what you guys think! I love fed back about which characters i write well and which ones need improvement. Also, i have a song I like for Ash picked out but I'll still take suggestions for her act. And I still need songs for Meena and Johnny so if you have ideas please share!**


End file.
